A wide variety of devices and equipment ranging from electronic book readers (“e-readers”), tablet computers, smartphones, medical devices, and so forth, use various communication interfaces to exchange information with other devices. These other devices may include input/output (“I/O”) devices, test equipment, and so forth. The communication interfaces may be asynchronous or synchronous.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.